Choc-o-late
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko enlists Hideyoshi's help with making some chocolate for Valentine's Day, but she won't tell him who it is for.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

* * *

**February 13**

Hideyoshi was just biding his time peacefully in the living room, lying stomach-down on the floor as he read one of his manga; flipping through the pages and eagerly anticipating the moment when the girl would confess her love when all of a sudden, without warning, Yuuko's feet suddenly appeared in front of him. He blinked in confusion, looking all the way up at his sister's face. "Sis?"

His older sister stood looking down at him, her arms crossed and her cheeks covered in a light-red blush; but despite her slight embarrassment, she still looked down upon him with narrowed eyes and an aura of superiority around her. "Hideyoshi, my dearest brother," She began, closing her eyes as she continued on, "I need your help with something." As she said that, her face grew a little redder.

"My help?" He asked, wondering what his sister, who was excellent in just about everything that didn't have to do with theatre, needed _his_ help with. It didn't have something to do with dressing up as her, did it? Because he _really _didn't want to get choked till he passed out again. "With... what?"

Yuuko slightly turned her head, her posture clearly stating that she didn't really want to deal with him though she had no choice. "Choc... chocolate..." She muttered, the tips of her ears growing red. After getting it out in the open, she looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "I want to make some chocolate, and seeing as this is my first time..."

"You want me to help you... cook?" Hideyoshi asked, a bit surprised that his sister (an excellent cook just like him) was asking for _his _help with cooking.

She lifted her chin up a little. "Since you've made them before, I thought it'd be better to get you to help me. After all, you probably already have some kind of special flavor that you like. So I just thought that I'd use that instead of just plain chocolate."

He blinked, getting up onto his knees as more surprise washed over him. "You have someone you want to give handmade chocolate to?" He asked, not being able to hide the shock in his voice. He wondered just who was going to be lucky enough to receive _handmade _chocolate from his sister. It had to be a boy in her class, right? Who?

"I-I do..." Yuuko muttered, a little embarrassed at having to admit it out loud.  
"What's his name?" Hideyoshi asked, standing up all the way onto his feet.  
"That's none of your business!" She suddenly, and unexpectedly, shouted at him, her face burning crimson now.

Hideyoshi blinked, taking a step back at her surprising exclamation. He hadn't expected such an outburst from her - he actually had thought that she was going to tell him. After all, they didn't really keep anything from another. After regaining himself, he decided that his sister just wasn't wanting to tell him before she gave the chocolate away. "Well, whoever it is, I'm sure that they're very lucky to receive handmade chocolate from you, sis."

"That's right!" Yuuko agreed loudly, lifting her chin up high as she continued on. "This guy is the luckiest guy in the entire universe!"  
"Yeah." Hideyoshi nodded.

Then, without warning, a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist as Yuuko leaned forward, a very small grin on her face. "So, now that that's settled, let's go shopping."

* * *

**Kitchen - After Shopping**

"Do you want me to tell you the directions again?" Hideyoshi asked his sister as they stood in the kitchen together, all of the necessary ingredients and cookware strewn about on the counters neatly.

"No, I don't. Thank you." Yuuko told him as she tied the apron on, turning away from her brother and towards the ingredients. However, she soon noticed that Hideyoshi was still standing where he had been standing, watching her with curiosity. "What are you still doing in here?"

Hideyoshi blinked, wondering what she meant by her odd question. "I was going to watch, sis. In case you needed any help..." His voice got softer at the end when he saw her narrow her eyes at him. When she began to walk towards him, he started taking a few steps back, a little fearful what she was going to do. "S-sis?"

His sister reached out with her hand, quickly taking ahold of his shirt and dragging his head forward until they were only a few centimeters apart. She gave him a _warm _smile. "Dearest brother, I'll be making chocolate in here for now. If you _dare _to show even a strand of your hair..." She left the rest of the promise unsaid, only compensating with her deadly smile and the demonic expression in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Hideyoshi muttered, backing out of the kitchen once Yuuko let him go. Deciding that it'd be better for his welfare to stay away from the kitchen and his sister, he went up to his room where he sat down on the edge of his bed and then fell back onto it.

Hideyoshi started thinking about who his sister was going to give her own_ handmade _chocolate to, and he wondered why she had kicked him out of the kitchen like so. It wasn't like her to do stuff like... _that_. Maybe she was just embarrassed about it all and didn't want him to see her making it? But still... why didn't she tell him whom she was giving it to?

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Hideyoshi leaned up against the wall on top of the roof, taking deep breaths before sighing in relief. As soon as lunch had started, practically the entire class (including Akihisa) came forward, presenting him with dozens of boxes of chocolates each. He liked sweets, yes; but _dozens _of _boxes _on a single day!? And not only that, but it was suppose to be girls giving to boys, yet other boys were giving to _him_!

He had just ran off, eventually losing the Inquisition and other boys from other classes. It wouldn't be so bad receiving chocolates from _girls_, but _boys_? No! No, no, no!

The sound of the door opening made Hideyoshi's head shoot up, the hideyoshi fearing that the Inquisition had finally caught up with him. But no, it was Kubo Toshimitsu from Class A instead - and judging by the rectangular box in his hands, it was quite possible he was searching for Akihisa. So, Hideyoshi had nothing to fear from him.

The green-haired boy did a strange thing, however; he barely looked around the roof before turning straight towards where Hideyoshi was standing on the opposite side of the closed-off staircase, looking out from the wall at Kubo. "Hideyoshi-san?" The Class A member asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yes?" Hideyoshi asked, wondering what he wanted.

In response, Kubo held out the box of chocolates, giving his explanation before Hideyoshi could misunderstand. "A friend of mine, a girl, wanted me to give you these in her place."

_A-A g-girl!? _Hideyoshi thought, his face reddening as he looked at the box in amazement. A girl was actually giving him chocolates!? "Wh-Why didn't she come in person...?" Hideyoshi softly asked, walking up to the boy and taking the box from him, his face growing redder once it was within his grasp.

"She has her reasons." Kubo told him, turning back towards the door. "She also told me not to tell you her name, so I wouldn't take the time to ask. Anyways, I'll be going now. I have other matters to attend to." The boy said, blushing a little as he took out a small box from his pocket before heading back into the school.

Hideyoshi looked down at the box, backing up against the wall and drifting down until he was sitting down on the ground. _A girl gave me these? _He asked himself, blushing at the thought as he took the lid off of the box and looked at the set of square chocolates. _They look so... good. _He picked one up, licking his lips before taking a bite out of it.

Instantly, his eyes went wide as the familiar taste washed over him.

* * *

**Kinoshita Household**

"I'm home!" Yuuko muttered loudly, setting down her bag and allowing the armful of boxes (all of them from other _girls_) to fall out of her arms. Seriously, why had all the girls in her class decided to give her chocolates? Did they think she was her girly twin brother or something!?

As Yuuko gave off a heavy sigh, she heard Hideyoshi's voice from nearby. "You sure got a lot, sis." She looked over at her brother, instantly blushing when she caught sight that he was nibbling on a piece of familiar looking chocolate.

"I-I did!" She exclaimed before remembering that they were all from girls. "I... did..." Yuuko muttered, looking down at the boxes and sighing once more before looking back up at her brother. "Anyways, it looks like you got some chocolates too. Let me guess, it was the boys in your class, right?"

"They tried to give me some, but I only took one box." He told her, finishing off his piece of chocolate and licking his lips before continuing. "And it was from a girl."

"Oh, so a _girl _actually gave _you _some chocolate?" Yuuko said, crossing her arms as she smiled. "Congratulations, lucky brother."  
He nodded before speaking. "What about you, sis? Did you give that guy your chocolate?"  
"Yeah, I did!" She told him, not giving away anymore information.  
"That's good..." He paused there, his voice slightly softer the next time he spoke. "Why did you go through so much trouble to give him some chocolate, sis?"

Yuuko blushed, averting her eyes away from her little brother. "I... I just wanted to show him m-my... appreciation... My appreciation for everything that he has done for me!" She said, her blush heavier as she looked completely away from Hideyoshi. "Besides, didn't I say that he is the luckiest guy in the entire universe? Only such a guy will receive _my _chocolate!"

Hideyoshi smiled at her, a big and bright and idiotically cheerful smile. "I'm sure your feelings reached him, sis." He turned around, starting for the living room before stopping and looking over his shoulder at her. "And I'm certain that you'll receive some chocolate back on White Day, sis. After all, only the luckiest guy in the entire universe would be given the chance to give you some chocolate in return for yours."

Hideyoshi disappeared into the living room, leaving a red and smiling Yuuko in the hallway.

"Yeah, you really are the luckiest guy."


End file.
